


the jacket thief

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, Prompt Fic, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, absolutely shamelessly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompts: lucas wearing elliots jacket





	the jacket thief

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl finally wrote something with no angst. i didn't think it was possible, but never say never

Lucas was laughing. Full on, gut-busting laughter, the kind that’s deep and takes your breath away. Tears were forming in the creases of his eyes. He had no idea his boyfriend was a comedian.

“Lucas, I’m serious! Daphné asked and she’s always been nice, you know? I thought I could return the favor. It’s the very least we can do.” Eliott had his hands on Lucas’s shoulders, trying his very best to get Lucas back down to earth. The laughter lightened up, only slightly, allowing Lucas to wipe away the small tears and begin evening out his breath. He’d been laughing so hard that the sides of his mouth were beginning to ache.

“You’re hosting a sleepover event? For Daphné? In your apartment? With the girls? Seriously?” With each new phrase leaving his mouth, Lucas convinced himself more and more that Eliott was playing some prank on him. The sheer idea of it seemed comical.

Eliott rolled his eyes, though there was no true malice behind it. “Yes, Lucas, seriously. And you’re coming too.”

Lucas nearly choked. “Oh, am I? Must have missed the memo.” Eliott grinned and snaked his arms around Lucas’s waist, pulling him in dangerously close.

“Of course you’re coming.” Lucas, refusing to let Eliott get his way so easily, kept his eyes fixated on the floor - knowing all too well that if he looked into his eyes directly, he’d give in. Eliott gave Lucas’s waist a small but tight squeeze, making Lucas let out a chuckle. Eliott was good at getting his way, but Lucas was just as good at being stubborn.

“I don’t know. I think I’ve got work to do...” Lucas, eyes still towards the ground, let one of his hands trace the sharp edge of Eliott’s jaw. He felt Eliott lean into his touch. _I’ve got him in the palm of my hand_ , Lucas couldn’t help but think to himself. “Besides, it’s the girls night. I wouldn’t want me being there to be a… distraction, or anything like that.” Lucas could practically feel the smirk forming on Eliott’s face. He couldn’t blame him. Lucas was teasing unabashedly. Eliott’s grip on Lucas’s waist tightened just slightly, but it prompted Lucas to move his hands from Eliott’s jaw to his neck. He let his arms rest there. Lucas didn’t notice when Eliott started walking backwards, but he let his feet trail along, slowly moving to some unknown location. A cold wall suddenly pressed up against Lucas’s back.

“You’re coming.” With the sight of Eliott towering above him, Lucas knew he’d lost this battle.

 

He went, of course, and it wasn’t nearly as odd as Lucas had led himself to believe it would be. Emma, Alex, Manon, Imane, and Daphné were all spread out in Eliott’s small apartment. Daphné and Alex were talking in the kitchen while Eliott and Imane were sitting on the floor. Lucas had migrated over to the couch in order to talk to Emma and Manon about nothing particularly important. Emma talked about how she was sick of school, Manon silently listened and agreed, and Lucas passively nodded his head every now and then. His attention wasn’t really on the conversation they were having. Not when Eliott was speaking so intently with Imane - his eyes directly locked onto her as if whatever she was saying had to be the most important thing in the world. Lucas loved this about Eliott - his ability to truly listen and care about whatever happens to be on your mind at the moment. A cheesy but small smile started to take its place on Lucas’s face.

“He’s in his own world.” Emma gestured between Lucas and Eliott. Manon laughed and gently hit Lucas on the arm, snapping him back into the conversation happening around him.

“You’re gonna ignore us for the rest of the night so you can stare at your boyfriend?” Manon asked in mock annoyance.

“We’re right here, you know! It hurts, Lucas, it really hurts.” Emma put a hand over her heart and cried out. Lucas hates how much he loves this group of idiots. He equally hated how much he missed the feeling of Eliott’s arms around him. They had been drinking a little, admittedly, and Lucas tended to get clingy and emotional when the alcohol hit his system. The sight of Eliott talking to Imane made Lucas both warm up inside and feel as stiff as a statue. He loved to see Eliott so actively engaged, he only wished that it was with him instead.

In order to avoid being a complete nuisance, Lucas abruptly got up and made his way to Eliott’s bedroom. He rummaged through the closet for less than 5 seconds before grabbing the jacket that he’d seen Eliott wear a thousand times - the jacket he loved more than anything in this world. He’s not sure why but the mere sight of the jacket itself evoked a multitude of warm feelings within Lucas. That jacket felt like coming home.

He practically swam in it, however, due to their large height difference. Lucas didn’t mind though, and so he swiftly walked back into the main area and sat back down alongside Emma and Manon once more. Emma gave him an odd look, raising her eyebrows and jutting out her lower lip into a smug pout.

“I’m just going to guess and say that’s not yours.” Manon spoke for Emma, both of them exchanging a knowing look.

“What gave it away?” Lucas promptly replied, not minding the light teasing. He eased into the conversation this time, feeling much more comfortable now that he felt like he had some semblance of Eliott wrapped around him. The night passed by smoothly after that.

 

By the time night fell, Emma and Manon were sleeping on top of each other. Daphné and Imane were sleeping on the floor and Alexia was sleeping up against the couch. It didn’t look comfortable, but she didn’t seem to mind. Lucas was in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop on his phone, when Eliott came in. Lucas opened up his legs just enough for Eliott to stand between them. Lucas let his arms take their spot around Eliott’s neck as Eliott leaned down to kiss him.

“When did you steal my jacket?” Eliott asked softly.

“Few hours ago.”

“Okay…” He bumped his forehead against Lucas’s. “I guess the better question is _why_ did you steal my jacket?”

Lucas smiled, a little crooked, a little embarrassed. “I don’t know… I guess I just missed you.” Saying it out loud sounded almost as silly as the entire concept of this sleepover.

“I was in the same room as you!” Eliott laughed and although it was a gentle one, Lucas still felt somewhat foolish. After all, Eliott was right.

“I know!” Lucas defended himself, not letting Eliott win like he had won earlier this morning. “I just missed _you_ , you know? I just wanted to touch you.”

“ _Touch_ me? Monsieur Lallement!” Eliott sucked in an exaggerated breath. “How forward of you.” Before Lucas could laugh, Eliott captured it with a kiss. Eliott let his hands wrap around Lucas’s legs, bringing them up to his waist, and carried the smaller boy to the bedroom. He laid Lucas down onto the bed before crawling on top of him, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Well we’re alone now…” Eliott began.

“Ah, is that so?”

“I _think_ so.” Eliott played along. “So, if I were you, I’d take the jacket off.”

Lucas smirked. “Just the jacket?”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
